Routine
by Theresa471
Summary: A normal mission for the Seaview is never routine for those crew members having served on the submarine a long time.


_**Routine**_

Chief Sharkey was talking to himself from inside of the missile room. After being told by the captain to have the place ship-shape after coming back from San Franscisco, Bay.

It was some mess for everyone to clean up after they had gotten under way to head back home to Santa Barbara. However for Sharkey, he never found cleaning up the missile room anything but routine.

While heading over to the diving equipment. He made sure all was in working order for when the next group of divers will be heading out for a mission.

After a few moments of working by himself. He heard the hatchway door open to enter in Ron Hanson and Phil Connally. From what he was told by the two men. Captain Lee Crane had asked the two to do a favor with helping out in the missile room. Since they were currently short of crew members for this particular watch.

Sharkey was rather happy about it. Since he hated to be doing all of this work himself. Even though he rather be in his quarters with Julieanna. Since she is supposed of gotten off watch some 30 minutes earlier...

Any rate for Chief Sharkey. He had to give the orders to both men. Since they had no idea what was involved with the work inside. "All right you guys lets get shaking. I want the both of you to be very careful with checking each and every torpedo. Understand?"

He was able to hear the both of them say in unison. "Aye sir." Both Ron and Phil headed towards torpedo alley from inside of the missile room.

However for Sharkey working in the missile room. Captain Lee Crane finally was done with his watch after a rough few weeks. He was glad the entire situation with the time travel aliens were over with.

Even though it could of went either way with the out come.

There has been very little time to speak with his wife Rose Marie. Since she has been working in the lab with Dr. Anthony Sterling.

When the captain slowly walked into the living area. He was able to find her sitting in front of the computer working on some type of program. While making very little noise when he came in. Otherwise she still was able to hear him walk in never the less.

She looks up from the computer screen to greet her husband. Whom was looking some what exhausted. She was able to tell with the dark circles evident under his eyes.

"Jesus Lee...have you looked in the mirror lately?" She asked having to be really concern for him. It was at this particular moment she gets up to slowly walk over to him. While giving him a quick, gentle kiss to his lips.

"I didn't realize sweetie that I looked that bad. Even Admiral Nelson hasn't said anything to me about it."

"Of course not Lee. He is trying to spare you the grief of having said something in the first place." As she groan while walking a few inches away from him. "Since your off duty now. I suggest you try to taking a brief nap to help refresh your energy reserves."

"I plan to Rose Marie. That is if your able to join me for the few hours. Unless your too busy with your lab work?" He replied while waiting for her response.

She didn't need but a moment to answer her husband's question.

"Nothing that is important that can't wait until later. I will be happy to join my husband for a nap." She was able to give him a wide grin before moving off with slapping his behind before moving into the sleeping quarters.

The next couple of hours for the Seaview was mostly routine for the night watch. Commander Chip Morton was in charge of the Control Room at this time. While the captain was off duty at this particular time. The same can be said for Admiral Nelson having to be spending a great deal of time from inside his cabin.

Since it was late. Morton needed to do a navigational check making sure their position was correct. It would only take a few moments. However Morton was interrupted by Sparks having to be receiving a distress call from a small fishing boat. As it's engine has caught fire with having five on board.

The distress call went out to all vessels that might be in the general area. And it seem that the Seaview was the closest available. It would just take too long for the Coast Guard to arrive.

Morton made the decision to answer the distress call. They were currently only 15 minutes away from their position. He advised Sparks to try and make contact with the fishing boat. For which the Seaview will be arriving extremely soon.

But in the meantime...

He needed to let Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson know the situation...

And with a sleepy voice...Captain Lee Crane advised the Control Room to place the submarine on general alert. Including letting Dr. Jamieson and sickbay be ready in case of injuries.

"I will be right up." Captain Crane said to Commander Morton advising the engineering department to head for the position of the fishing boat.

Morton didn't have the chance to answer back. But he did heard the response over the intercom from his engineering staff saying . "Aye sir."

It was at this point the submarine headed at flank speed to arrive at the position of the fishing boat. And when Captain Crane and Commander Morton were able to look through the periscope. They were able to see the entire boat was on fire.

One thing they did see were the crew or passengers trying to stay afloat in the water away from the flames.

Captain Crane ordered the helmsman to bring the Seaview to the surface. While Commander Morton ordered for a team of divers to be ready to swim out to the survivors. Otherwise Sickbay would be informed with Dr. Jamieson and his corpsmen meeting them inside of the missile room main hatchway.

During this time outside the burning fishing boat. The flames abroad were getting some what more intense. Even though the 8 survivors were having a hard time trying to stay afloat on the water. Even though their was a good possible chance of sharks having to be in the general region.

As soon as the five divers including Commander Stanley Kowalski. They were able to check their equipment before heading out into the waters to rescue the fishing boat crew members.

Commander Kowalski was able to speak a few moments from inside of the hatch. Since he didn't need to wear any diving equipment since being fitted with the Gils over a year ago. He was able to inform Captain Crane of the following.

"Captain Crane, we are all set to go out now. I will call you when we have all of the survivors."

Inside of the Control Room...Lee Crane went to pick up the mike behind him at the plotting table. "Very well Commander Kowalski...please keep me posted."

"Aye sir." He says before heading up to the top of the hatchway opening with the rest of the divers.

Once the divers were released from the top of the hatchway. All five head to swim over to the eight men trying to stay afloat. Meanwhile the flames on the fishing boat were starting to die down some what.

However still a danger...

Each of the divers including Kowalski were able to help everyone get abroad the Seaview. The top deck crew members were able to bring everyone abroad through the entrance and down the hatch of the Control Room.

Dr. Jamieson, Dr. Sterling and four of his corpsmen were able to meet the members of the fishing boat. Of the eight only three of them needed to be placed on gurney's. Otherwise the rest of them were able to walk on their own for the duration.

Otherwise Captain Crane was able to send a complete report to the Coast Guard. There is going to be a transfer point in order to transport the eight over to the coast guard and take them to the local hospital for further treatment.

But for now Dr. Jamieson and his staff will be able to give them a once over before meeting up with the Coast Guard.

Admiral Nelson having watched the entire rescue from his quarters. He was able to asked Captain Crane for a complete report on the rescue before the Seaview will be able to head back home.

At least for the crew of the Seaview. It differently was not routine for when it came to the rescue of the fishing boat. Maybe next time something more interesting will happen along their way.

And for Chief Sharkey and Commander Stanley Kowalski, at least this trip wasn't boring at all...

The End


End file.
